


Two Weeks

by l57371



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l57371/pseuds/l57371
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yup, here it is. Coital cephalgia. Orgasm induced migraine,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

Day 0

Wilson’s half-lidded eyes tracked down his own bare chest and stomach and came to House’s head, bobbing at his groin. He watched, enraptured, as House’s glistening lips slid up and down his engorged penis, thrills shooting up and down his spine and sparks lighting up the edges of his vision. His heart thudded in his chest, making his fingers and toes pulse along with it, and he could feel the slow burning flame of orgasm begin at the base of his spine.

“Oh yes, oh god, oh yes House, just like that, just like that...” he moaned and babbled in time to the small twitches and thrusts of his hips.

The pulse spread through his body pleasantly until it hit the back of his neck and the back of his head, where it suddenly throbbed sharply, shooting a tight band of pain through his skull.

“Yes, yes, ye -- OW!” He jerked his head off the pillow and grabbed at the back of his head.

“What?” House’s lips popped of the head of Wilson’s cock and he glanced up in surprise.

“N-nothing,” Wilson shook his head slightly. “It’s nothing, don’t stop.”

House looked a second longer, then resumed his ministrations, sucking Wilson’s cock back into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head, fluttering softly along the underside. Wilson’s eyes slammed shut and his head dropped back to the pillow, once more feeling his blood pound through his veins in preparation for the coming orgasm. It was quicker this time, and the thumping of his heart echoed in his limbs and in his ears. His testicle drew up and his cock throbbed, and House gave one last big suck and squeezed lightly on his balls, shooting the orgasm through his body from one end to the other.

Just as the first shot of orgasm went through him, Wilson felt a hot spike of pain at the base of his skull, wrapping around his head like an iron band being tightened with each thump of his heart and each throb from his cock. He tried desperately to hold onto the ecstasy of the orgasm but the agony in his head quickly overtook it. He cried out, his face contorted in pain. His arms came up to cradle his head and he rolled onto his side, away from House, and moaned softly.

House wiped the back of his hand over his lips and poked a finger roughly into Wilson’s butt cheek. “Hey, not done over here. No going to sleep yet.”

“Not ... not sleep,” Wilson gasped, his eyes clenched shut and his teeth clamped tight over a scream. “Headache - migraine - oh god House it hurts it hurts it hurts!”

“Oh, no you don’t,” House said, sliding up behind Wilson and pressing his erection against Wilson’s ass. “You don’t get to claim headache now that you’ve already come. I still have a condition here.” He thrust lightly against Wilson’s back.

“Serious, House,” Wilson ground out from between clenched teeth. “Pain - throbbing - aura - nausea. Migraine...”

“Now?” House replied, disbelief evident in his voice. He was about to say more when Wilson leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. “Okay, okay, I believe you. Don’t do that again.” House rolled off the other side of the bed and limped quickly to the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged, looking happier and carrying a washcloth, which he folded and placed over Wilson’s forehead.

Wilson cracked his eyes open slightly. “You finished yourself off in the bathroom before bringing me the cloth, didn’t you?”

“It wouldn’t do you any good to have a caregiver with blue balls, would it?” House looked vaguely smug. “How come you never told me you were susceptible to migraines?”

“I’m not,” Wilson moaned softly. “I’ve never had one before, ever.”

“And you choose now as a good time to start?” House asked as he mopped at the small mess on the floor. Thankfully they hadn’t eaten yet.

“Didn’t choose anything, House,” Wilson whispered, clenching his eyes shut again.

“The timing just seems odd. Usually there’s a warning before a migraine hits, auras and such. You didn’t have any of that?”

“Mm-mm,” Wilson grunted. “Nuthin’.”

House blinked and tilted his head. “Wait, I’ve heard of this.” He rose and limped toward the living room. A minute later he returned, carrying a large textbook. “Yup, here it is. Coital cephalgia. Orgasm induced migraine,” he crowed.

“Wonderful,” Wilson groaned.

“Occurs in men more than women, usually hits around middle-age. Fits you to a tee, doesn’t it?” House continued reading. “Says here that one possible treatment is to abstain from any sexual activity for two weeks to try to let the headache go away on its own, and then be less likely to recur. Let the vascular pressure stabilize and stay that way for a while.”

“Great. I’m a freak, I’m in pain and I’ll never have sex again. Tylenol?”

“I can do you one better,” House said, leaving the bedroom again and returning shortly with a coffee cup in his hand. “The magic migraine elixir: one Tylenol, one Motrin and a cup of coffee. Guaranteed to work, at least somewhat. Take these.” He handed over the pills and the coffee and watched as Wilson slowly struggled to a semi-upright position and took the pills, grimacing at the taste of the stewy leftover coffee, only luke warm now. He drained the cup.

Wilson slumped back down onto the bed, bringing up his knees and curling into himself with a soft moan. He felt House’s hand petting his hair lightly, and heard him whisper softly, “Sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake up.” And he did.

 

When Wilson next opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was a dull throb in the base of his skull, and the second was a vague sense of shame. This was the first time since he was an experienced teenager that he’d failed to satisfy his sex partner. Probably an apology was in order.

He rolled slowly out of bed and fumbled into a pair of sweats he found on the floor, his or House’s he couldn’t be sure, and carefully made his way out to the hall and the living room.

House lay on the couch, a bottle of beer in one hand and the latest Journal of the American Society of Nephrology open on his chest. He glanced up as Wilson entered, looking over the top of his glasses at him. “Feeling any better?”

“Some, yeah.” Wilson rounded the end of the couch and shifted House’s feet over to make room for himself to sit. “Listen, I’m sorry about...”

“Sorry about what? Sudden blinding pain that prevented you from sucking me off? Yeah, I can totally see how that would be your fault. Shut up and don’t apologise for things that can’t be helped, you moron.” House ostensibly went back to the journal, but kept darting looks over the top at Wilson.

“O -- kay then.” Wilson closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. “It’s actually feeling a lot better now. Do you want to maybe, I dunno, pick up where we left off?” He looked over, opening one eye and lifting the corner of his mouth in what he hoped was a suggestive smile.

“Sure, that’s wise. Attempt again the same activity that rendered you useless in the first place. Why not?” House put down the bottle, dumped the journal to the floor, sat up and captured Wilson’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Wilson felt his heart rate leap and immediately the thudding in the back of his head resumed. He grunted and shoved lightly against House, breaking the kiss and bringing the other hand up to his forehead.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” House rose from the couch and limped to the kitchen. “Fresh coffee, coming up.” He returned shortly with two more pills and another cup of coffee. “Bottoms up.”

Wilson took the pills and the coffee, downing them both quickly. He shot a thoughtful, if pained, look in House’s direction. “Two weeks abstention, huh?”

“That’s what the book says. And also a few websites I hit while you were sleeping.” House pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows. “So, do you know how to play chess?

 

Day 1

“Any better?” House asked, swinging through the front door and dumping his bag, helmet and jacket on the floor.

“Some. As long as I keep popping the pills and mainlining coffee.” Wilson glanced up from his spot on the couch as he spoke, then shut his eyes again as the thud started up in the back of his head. With only brief respites to sleep, this had been his life for the last twenty four hours. Sleep, pills, coffee, watch the throbbing dark red and black of the inside of his eyelids, then sleep again. At least House had the decency to tell Cuddy he was sick so he didn’t have to deal with work on top of it all.

“And keep the hands off the toys, right?” House cocked an eyebrow as he sat down at Wilson’s feet. “I don’t want to have to wait any longer than absolutely necessary.”

Wilson snorted lightly. “Yes, operation no-sex-for-the-rest-of-time is fully under way, have no fear. I certainly don’t want another episode of that. Frankly it’s a little like a Pavlovian response, I even think about sex and my head pounds. It’s great diversion therapy.”

“Well then don’t think about sex. I don’t want to have to seduce you all over again.” House rose and headed for the kitchen. “So what’s for dinner?”

Wilson grunted and rolled over.

 

Day 4

“I’m just saying that if you actually put it away in the first place, you wouldn’t have to tear the entire place apart looking for it!” Wilson shouted, kicking at the leg of the coffee table as he passed.

House paused in his ransacking of the hall closet to look briefly over his shoulder. “Wow, you get cranky when you’re not getting any.” He tossed a pair of running shoes to the side and continued rummaging.

“Oh, and that’s another good question.” Wilson spun and pointed a shaking finger in House’s direction. “Why aren’t YOU cranky?!” 

House rose, having successfully unearthed his helmet from the back of the closet. “Because I’m not the one on mandatory bedless-rest. I still have ... outlets, shall we say?” He waggled his right hand in Wilson’s direction as he passed. “Your outlet, however, has been reduced to ice cream, at least for another ten days. So, chocolate?”

Wilson collapsed onto the couch, scrubbing down his face with both hands and sighed harshly. “Chocolate,” he said resignedly.

 

Day 7

“Happy half-way-there day,” House said, presenting Wilson with a chocolate chip muffin with a candle in it. He set it down on Wilson’s desk with a flourish and sat down heavily in the chair opposite.

Wilson snorted and chuckled, reaching for it and blowing out the candle. “Why are you even here today? It’s Saturday.”

“I figured I should be here just in case you decided to start shooting from the clock tower or something.”

“No, no shooting, just playing catch up from two days off because of sex.” Wilson grinned ruefully.

“Two days off because of a headache,” House echoed.

“That’s what I said.”

“No, you said, ‘two days off because of sex’,” House said.

Wilson unfocused his gaze as he replayed the conversation in his mind, then dropped his head to his arms and groaned. “God, I can’t DO this! I haven’t gone this long without some form of sex since I was in utero!”

House smirked. “Seven days down, seven to go. You will live. You won’t like it, but you’ll live. And then we’ll BOTH like it. A lot.”

“House, shut up, shut up before I ...”

“Yeah, I know. No sex talk, no suggestion, not even any innuendo. You’re no fun at all lately.”

“So sorry about that,” Wilson sniped.

“You’re not. Doesn’t matter. I think I’ll just head on home, have a beer, get undressed and maybe spend some real quality time with ... myself.”

“Fuck you, House.”

“Not for another week.”

 

Day 11

“You know I don’t even miss it really all I need is just another cup of coffee do we have any more coffee and maybe some of those raspberry cookies cause those were really good really good really good wow that sounds good together those words really good really good wow I know what’s really good I miss the sex oh god House I really really miss the sex we need to have sex as soon as possible no no no we can’t have sex yet can we damn damn damn sex would be really good really good really really really good right now House where are you going?”

“To find you more coffee.”

“And cookies don’t forget the cookies god you look good in those jeans...”

 

Day 14

House raced home through darkened streets, cursing the diabolical universe that conspired to give him an inexplicable patient on the same day that Wilson’s two-week no-sex-of-any-kind abstinence period ended. He screeched around the corner and jumped the curb, front wheel wobbling ominously until he got it under control, braking hard and nearly dropping the bike before remembering to put down the kick stand. Wilson watched through the window as he quickly snatched his cane from the holder and launched himself up the stairs, bursting through the front door and then through his own door.

As soon as he was inside Wilson slammed him up against the door. He plastered up against House, his hands tearing at House’s jacket and helmet.

“Wait, just ... wait a minute,” House stuttered, fumbling with the D-rings on his helmet, finally getting it off. As soon as he did, he had a mouth full of Wilson, his tongue invading, his lips bruising, teeth scraping. Wilson’s pulled raggedly at House’s jacket, finally hooking the zipper pull and wrenching it down, pushing it violently off House’s shoulders and down his arms.

House managed to get his hands between himself and his attacker and pushed him back. “Just - wait!” He took a deep breath and worked his hands out of the sleeves of his coat.

“No, no, no,” moaned Wilson desperately, pushing back close to House and running his hands up and down his chest. “No more waiting, need you now!”

“But how’s your head?” House asked, grabbing Wilson’s hands in his own and holding them firm.

“Fine, it’s fine, doesn’t hurt at all, come ON!” Wilson twisted his wrists until he had a hold of House’s hands and tugged him forcefully toward the hall.

House stumbled forward, cane forgotten beside the door, leaning on Wilson for support down the hall and into the bedroom. Letting go just inside the bedroom door, Wilson quickly stripped off the t-shirt and sweats he was wearing, leaving himself completely naked and facing House, body vibrating, cock hard and quivering in anticipation. House took a breath and eyed him up and down. “I see you didn’t exactly wait for me, huh?”

“I waited, I’m just really, really ready. Now, dammit, House!” He lunged forward and pawed again at House’s shirt.

“Okay, okay, just -- No, wait. You know what? Come here.” House pulled on his hand as he moved toward the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. He pulled Wilson to himself and Wilson quickly stepped between House’s knees, legs trembling, and wrapped his hands around House’s head, pulling him closer.

He felt House’s hands caressing down his back and over his ass, tugging him in, and then the moist heat of House’s tongue swiping over his belly, trailing down and finally, without warning or ceremony, swallowing Wilson’s cock deep into his throat. He threw his head back and gave a strangled cry of exultation, reveling in the sensations that had been so long denied. He pumped raggedly once, twice, three times and with a shout he came, hard, shooting straight down House’s throat, then froze.

House dropped Wilson’s cock and brought his arms up and around him, steadying him, and looked up into his face. “Okay?”

Wilson shuddered and looked down, a grin splitting his face. “Fantastic. No pain, nothing!”

“Nothing?” House looked at him askance.

“Well, no pain anyway. Just lots and lots of pleasure.” He nearly laughed as he shook his head lightly. “Oh thank god!” He pushed House backwards and fumbled at his pants, popping open the button and yanking down the zipper, and quickly shoved them off House’s narrow hips. He licked his lips and launched himself at House’s hardening dick like a starving man at a steak dinner, moaning and slurping and licking for all he was worth.

“Hey, Wilson, seriously, go easy down there, will ya?” House said, watching through heavy-lidded eyes.

Wilson merely grunted and added fingers, fondling House’s testicles and probing backwards with a forefinger. House didn’t last long under Wilson’s enthusiasm, giving himself up to the pleasure that was that much more intense when it was Wilson’s fantastic mouth rather than his own hand.

Wilson waited until he was done, then pulled himself up beside House, smiling wildly.

“No pain?” House asked quietly.

“No pain. Thank god.”

“Lucky you,” House answered.

“Sorry. I’ll go find your pills.” Wilson made to roll over to the side of the bed.

“Not just now. It’s fine.” House reached down to Wilson’s rapidly hardening cock. “Again, so soon?”

“I have two weeks to make up for, you know.” Wilson said, shifting over onto his back and spreading his thighs. “And so do you. That was just day one.”

House grinned and started stroking. “Well, by all means, let’s go on to day two then.”


End file.
